Merry Christmas, Rei
by RegnumSomnia
Summary: Rei has done a lot for the Iwatobi Swim Club and Nagisa has been struggling to find the perfect way to express his appreciation. Nagisa finally succeeds by presenting Rei with the perfect Christmas present.


Merry Christmas, Rei

Pure white snowflakes fell thick and fast on Nagisa and Rei as they rushed home from the swim team's Christmas party. As much as they wanted Gou's party to be a success it seemed to have flopped. Things might have been more enjoyable if they didn't have to spend the entire evening comforting Haru due to the fact that he could now only swim once a week at Rin's school's pool.

As they walked, wrapped in coats, scarves, hats, and each other's arms, an occasional gust of wind would chill them to the bone and they would grip each other tighter hoping for relief from the frigid weather.

After a walk that felt like too long they finally made it to Rei's front door. As Rei reached for the frosted handle of the door Nagisa grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"What is it, Nagi? It's cold outside and I want to go in" said Rei in an exasperated voice. He glanced up and saw Nagisa's face completely enthralled in the night sky. The stars were reflected in his eyes and Rei's only thought was _He looks beautiful._

After a minute Nagisa replied with, "Look up in the sky, Rei-chan. It's wonderful. You can barely tell the difference between the snow and the stars. It's like we are standing in our own shower of stars."

Rei continued to stare at Nagisa for a minute while contemplating those words. Rei was completely shaken to his core with his feelings for this boy. After awhile Rei opened the door and led the other boy inside saying, "If we stand outside to long you're going to get sick, Nagi."

"You worry too much, Rei-chan," giggled Nagisa. Rei responded by simply pushing his glasses up with his finger.

Now that they were in the warm and comfortable building Rei and Nagisa began shedding their winter layers. Off came the hats, scarves, gloves, and Jackets. They slipped off their boots and finished the stripping ritual with a shared seat next to the television that remained off.

They sat cuddling silently in the large plush armchair waiting for their cold bones and stiff joints to regain their full mobility. The silence was one of comfort though. This particular silence is one where nothing needs to be said. This is a silence that proves to outsiders that both individuals are so comfortable with each other that they are happy just to exist in the same room as each other.

After a small bit of time of this beautiful silence, Nagisa turned and looked at Rei. He whispered, "I want to thank you, Rei-chan."

Rei looked a little baffled. "What for?"

"Well, after joining our swim team this year you have been truly dedicated to not just the sport but to each and every person on the team," stated Nagisa with a look of admiration in his eyes. "Tonight you tried harder than any of us to cheer up Haru and I just wanted to say thank you."

Rei began stammering, "I... well... I certainly didn't try harder than Makoto. But I appreciate it nonetheless, Nagisa."

"Well, Rei, the thing is," Nagisa began to say with a tiny spark of mischief in his eyes, "since I can't begin to thank you for your dedication I wanted to give you your Christmas present early."

"Nagisa, that isn't necessary. I can wait until Christmas." Rei claimed as he looked into Nagisa's eyes. There was something off-putting in the smaller one's gaze but Rei did not put any stake in it.

Nagisa chuckled lightly and shifted his position. He was now facing Rei while resting on the other boy's lap. Nagisa leaned forward, his face only inches away from Rei's. "I have another present for you, Rei. I just really want to give you this one tonight."

Rei stared up at Nagisa with widened eyes. He finally identified that strange look about his precious Nagi. This look was a look of lust. But it exceeded lust. This look was also of attraction, affection, and complete adoration. Rei's face began to grow hot and he could do nothing to stop it. He knew he was blushing furiously. It was almost as if he could feel his face growing more and more red and that Nagisa's eyes were the things that were doing it.

"Umm... N-N-Nagisa... I... Umm..." stuttered Rei. Nagisa quickly halted the choppy flow of words with a press of his slender finger onto Rei's lips.

Nagisa softly said, "If you don't want to think of this as spoiling yourself tonight then at least think of it as spoiling me." With those last words Nagisa gently removed Rei's bright red glasses and laid them on the table. The two boys' eyes never broke contact.

Every passing second made Rei's face hotter and more red. Nagisa smirked and whispered, "Oh, Rei-chan." After that the smaller boy leaned forward, eyes closed, and softly pressed his lips to Rei's. Rei immediately felt an emotional overload. The explosion of feelings stemmed from his precious Nagi's lips and filled his entire being. Rei felt as if his face could not be more hot and his stomach was turning itself inside out. The entire experience was wonderful though. With every beat of Rei's heart he could feel himself falling deeper into the moment with Nagisa and his eyes slid closed.

Nagisa's small slender hands slid behind Rei's head and his fingers tenderly swam through his soft black hair. This kiss was gentle and fleeting. After about a minute Nagisa leaned back and smiled at his boyfriend, "Rei, you have to remember to breath."

Rei replied with an embarrassed gasp and immediately apologized. He thought earlier that his face could not grow warmer but he was wrong. Nagisa gazed lovingly at him and said, "It's okay, Rei-chan. I will give you more chances." The smaller boy then embraced the other in a more passionate kiss than before. Their soft lips were firmly pressed together and the heat between them grew. Rei felt as if he was drifting through a dream as Nagisa's tongue delicately pushed its way into Rei's mouth. The two boys remained locked in their kiss for several minutes, their tongues gently exploring each other's mouth in a rolling sort of sweetness that seemed to melt away Rei's thoughts and worries.

Nagisa slowly pulled away and laid his calm hands on Rei's chest. They rose and fell with Rei's rapid breathing. Rei looked at Nagisa through half-closed eyes and continued to gasp for breath. Nagisa wore a small smile as he began to unbutton the taller boy's shirt. Rei started to say something but Nagisa quickly silenced him with another light kiss.

Rei's shallow breaths came quicker after every button that Nagisa undid. Nagisa comforted Rei, "Don't worry, Rei-chan. You don't need to be so nervous." Rei answered with a slight nod and forced himself to calm down a bit. Soon, Rei's smooth chest and stomach was in complete view of Nagisa. The smaller boy pulled Rei's face closer to his own for yet another deeply passionate kiss. He smoothly slid Rei's shirt the rest of the way off. After throwing the shirt to the side Nagisa pulled his lips away from Rei's.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Nagisa slipped into action again. Nagisa pushed Rei against the back of the chair once again and went in for another kiss. He did not try for Rei's lips though. Nagisa began missing the taller boy's neck. Each feathery kiss sent a tremor through Rei's body. Nagisa's head began to travel lower. His tongue swirled delicate patterns against Rei's soft skin. Rei gasped as Nagisa's lips ventured over his sensitive nipple, "Nagi-chan!"

Nagisa swirled his tongue around the hardening pink skin as Rei began his rapid breathing once again. The blond boy lifted his head and began to gingerly rub his thumb of the other boy's now stiff nipple. Nagisa chuckled airily, "Rei-chan, I can feel that you got hard. I am sitting on your lap after all."

"N-Nagi... I... Uh..." sputtered Rei.

"Calm down, Rei-chan. It's okay. I want you to take off my shirt now."

Rei remained frozen. Nagisa calmly grabbed Rei's hands and placed them on his hips. "It's easy, Rei-chan," he whispered. Rei's hands were shaking as he began to lift Nagisa's shirt. His shaking seemed to enter his soul and his entire body trembled. He was happy that he and Nagisa were doing this but he was nervous as well. He had seen Nagisa shirtless a countless number of times due to swim practice but this was more. This was more than seeing Nagisa topless. Rei was sharing a moment so intimate with his boyfriend it was as if he was seeing him in a new light.

As the sweater finally slipped off of Nagisa's head Rei watched as his lover shook out his wavy blond hair before glancing back at him with a look of pure pride and infatuation. This look was calming. Rei's shaking died down a bit and became a slight tremble. Nagisa breathed, "Keep going, Rei-chan."

Rei's hands, growing shaky once more, fumbled at the buttons of Nagisa's jeans. Nagisa placed his steady hands on Rei's and the effect was instant. Rei tactfully began to release button after button until Nagisa's pants were completely unfastened. The smaller boy nimbly climbed off of Rei's lap and tugged at his jeans. The fabric slid smoothly off and revealed to Rei Nagisa's lingerie. Rei could not take his eyes off of the delicate mauve lace wrapping his boyfriends crotch.

Nagisa climbed back onto Rei's lap. As he did so he grabbed Rei's hands and placed them on his lower back. Rei finally took a bit of initiative and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend once more. As they were locked in the sensual kiss, Rei's hands began to wander around Nagisa's mostly naked body. They first moved up his back then back down. His hands slid across the smooth skin until he reached the soft lace band. Rei hesitantly let his hands venture below the band to feel the rest of the lingerie. But Rei was surprised when the band ended and he was feeling more soft skin. It then struck him that Nagisa's entire ass was exposed. He broke the kiss with a surprised gasp but could not remove his hands.

"I hope you like it, Rei-chan" said Nagisa. The smaller boy then melted off of Rei's lap onto the floor. Nagisa stood on his knees in front of Rei and began to fiddle with the dark haired boy's jeans.

"Nagisa, what are you doing? I-" began Rei.

"Now, now, now, Rei-chan. You speak too much. This is all for you. Just enjoy it" said Nagisa.

With those final words, Nagisa finished unbuttoning Rei's pants and began to tug at them. Rei lifted his body a bit for Nagisa and his pants slid right down. Nagisa removed them the rest of the way and looked gently into Rei's eyes. Rei was embarrassed due to the fact his hard-on was clearly visible through his light blue boxer briefs.

Nagisa leaned forward and started planting small kisses on Rei's smooth stomach. Rei let out a small breath as Nagisa persisted. A small trail of kisses lead Nagisa to the waistband of Rei's underwear. Nagisa placed his gentle hands on Rei's hips. His small fingers slipped under the elastic and began to pull. Rei made a barely audible noise as Nagisa pulled the fabric far enough for his erect penis spring from the cloth.

After fully removing Rei's underwear, Nagisa jumped right back into action. Rei's breathing grew shallow as Nagisa began another kissing trail on the inside of the taller boy's thigh. Nagisa's wavy blond hair skimmed Rei's skin and it tickled in the most delightful way. Soon Nagisa's hot breath was at the base of Rei's shaft. Rei's breath caught in his throat waiting for his boyfriend's next move.

Nagisa continued his trail of kisses from the base of Rei's penis and he did not stop until he reached the tip. He paused there for a moment, looking at Rei who's breath was still stuck in his throat. After a loving lock of the eyes had passed, Nagisa lightly wrapped his lips around the head of Rei's member. Rei loudly sighed and a chill went down his spine. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Rei just gripped the arms of the chair.

Nagisa's head was going down further, his tongue working along the underside of Rei's dick. Rei's shallow breathing had returned. He felt the warmth of Nagisa's mouth pressing around his penis. The pressure felt amazing and it was all Rei could do not to push his hips further. Nagisa did not disappoint though.

The smaller boy's throat opened up as he began to deep throat Rei. Soon Nagisa's nose a pressed against smooth flat skin and Rei's entirely erect penis was pulsing inside of Nagisa's mouth and throat. That is when Nagisa took it a step further. His head began to bob up and down in a gentle motion while Rei gripped the arms of the chair until his knuckles turned white. The sensation was too good. Rei knew that if Nagisa kept this up he was going to come.

"Nagisa," gasped Rei, "If you keep going I'm going to come."

Nagisa replied with an increased effort to please the other boy. His pace grew quicker and his tongue began to massage the tender skin just below the tip of Rei's manhood. Rei's breathing evolved from a shallow breath to a full blown pant. His loins were growing warm and he knew that the time was near. Soon he would not be able to stop himself even if he had tried. Nagisa did not care though. His efforts did not cease.

At last, the blond boy's mouth became too much for Rei to hold back any longer. The warmth in his loins took control. A flash of white burst across Rei's vision. His body acted instinctually. Rei's hands shot from the arms of the chair and rested on Nagisa's head, holding it in place. Rei's hips thrusted forward on their own burying Rei's dick deep within Nagisa's tight throat. Rei felt every pulse of his penis. Every shot of semen that left his body felt like an earthquake of pleasure running along Rei's spine. Nagisa's tongue never stopped though. It kept swirling it's sensual love notes on the underside of Rei's member.

Rei finally recovered his senses and collapsed back onto the chair. His dick still hard and throbbing. He looked down at Nagisa with an apology on his lips. His words were cut short though because what he was seeing was Nagisa with his mouth slightly open showing Rei some of the cum still in his mouth that was not forced down his throat in Rei's orgasmic fit of passion.

Nagisa smoothly stood up with the seed still in his mouth and gracefully peeled of his delicate lingerie. His penis sprung up instantly. Rei began to move forward to return the favor but Nagisa pushed him back down onto the chair. Nagisa quickly got back onto his knees and silently dribbled the cum back onto Rei's still erect dick. After Nagisa had expelled it all he climbed back onto Rei's lap. Rei looked him in the eyes. The two boys shared a look that was more loving and affectionate than ever before.

Nagisa carefully reached behind him grasped Rei's moist cock. He squatted down and began to press Rei's lubed dick against his hole. Rei whispered Nagisa's name as his penis slid into the tight warm ass. Nagisa's mouth was set into a crooked smile as he slid all the way down on the dark haired boys member. His smile only grew wider as he began to lift his body back up. Soon, he was quickly pumping Rei's dick with his ass and his crooked smile was traded for a look so full of pleasure that Rei did not think that Nagisa could look more beautiful.

Rei was loving the sensation of Nagisa's ass. The slick walls of the blond boy's hole were tighter than his mouth. They pressed in on Rei's dick and was soon just as lost in his pleasure as Nagisa was.

"Oh, Rei-chan," gasped Nagisa suddenly. "Your dick is hitting the spot! Rei-chan, I don't think I am going to last much longer."

Rei stared up at his boyfriend and gazed upon his closed eyes and knitted brow. "Rei-chan!" shouted Nagisa. And with that exclamation Nagisa began to come. His white load shot out and sprayed across Rei's stomach and chest. The cum was hot and sticky on Rei's skin.

Every shot of Nagisa's penis forced a contraction of his ass. The warm tight hole just got warmer and tighter around Rei's shaft. Soon Rei was gasping for breath. His hands jumped of their own accord once again and gripped Nagisa's hips. The familiar white flash spread across Rei's sight and his hips shot upwards as the warmth in his loins began to flutter.

"Nagisa!" breathed Rei as he began to unload deep within Nagisa's tight ass. Each heavenly shot seemed to force a beautiful sigh from Nagisa's lips. Rei's pleasure was so overwhelming that the shots did not seem to end. By the time his cock had fired off it's last shot cum was already leaking from Nagisa's tight hole.

Nagisa quickly bent over and kissed Rei more vivaciously than he had before. Their tongues rolled over each other in a lovely dance of passion and love. After Rei's dick had finally wilted Nagisa gently lifted his ass and the dark haired boy's cum began to flow out. The cum dripped from Nagisa's ass onto Rei's crotch and thighs.

Rei could not stop himself from stealing yet another kiss. He shot upwards to lock lips with Nagisa but accidently knocked the smaller boy over. Nagisa's hands quickly shot out and wrapped around Rei's neck. They both fell to the ground, wrapped in a loving kiss. Their bodies grinded together in a beautiful embrace.

After the boys had let up their kisses Nagisa said, "I think that was your best act of clumsiness yet, Rei-chan."

Rei blushed and carefully steered the conversation in a different direction. "How about we get cleaned up and head to bed, Nagisa. I want you to stay over tonight."

Nagisa replied with a nod and quietly said, "Merry Christmas, Rei-chan."

The two boys cleaned themselves off. Rei slid his underwear back on and Nagisa opted out of the lingerie and instead just wore Rei's sweater to bed. They slowly climbed into bed and after slipping beneath the covers, Nagisa laid his head on Rei's bare chest. The two of them shared a magnificent silence. One that they would always remember. Before drifting off to sleep Rei whispered to Nagisa two words that had never felt so precious to the light haired boy, "Thank you."

Rei and Nagisa slept comfortably in their warm bed as the stars disguised as snowflakes fell coolly across the ground outside.


End file.
